


Candy Shop

by miikkaa_xx



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/miikkaa_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Thor, a cop, having forgotten to take his suppressants, has his heat hit just when he's done interrogating a suspect and Loki, a lawyer, happens to still be in the room. (filthy PWP!fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Shop

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** language, over-the-top sex, multiple orgasms, omega!Thor, alpha!Loki, knotting, and - just - sex. the AU part is just an excuse to have them fuck on a table, honestly. (and blatantly stealing the title from 50 Cent, sorry bro)

-

_candy shop_

-

His pre-heat leaks down his spine after three days of forgetting his suppressants while on the job.

It comes slowly at first – a burn at the base of his belly, the warming of his torso, spreading along his veins until he’s taking his jacket off and hanging it on the back of his chair, busy interrogating the security-guard-turned-car-thief. He was probably a drug dealer too if Thor could just pin the last shred of evidence on the tilted, unimpressed face of Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye.

‘I want a lawyer,’ he yawns five minutes into the questions, blatantly ignoring the evidence in the ugly beige manila folder, threading his fingers through his short hair. Thor doesn’t feel more awake than he does now at 1:30 in the morning, but he brushes it off as adrenaline on finally getting the guy into an interrogation room, wrists chained onto the metal table.

Technically, Thor doesn’t have to do this at ass o’clock in the morning and no sane lawyer would actually pick up the phone and so Clint would sit overnight until the lawyer showed up first thing the next day. Yet, he has chased this fuck for three days now with sporadic naps, cheap coffee, and typing up subpoenas till morning. At this point, Thor gets the right to stick him in the room for however long he fucking wants.

Thor exits the interrogation room and calls the lawyer. Surprisingly, the lawyer picks up on the third ring. Mr. Barton, is it? He’ll be there in half an hour. Get this over with and all.

True to his words, the lawyer is standing in black trousers and blazer with a button up white shirt and silver tie, holding a briefcase, hair brushed back and eyes too bright at 2 in the morning. Usually, people look washed out and down for the count at this time of the night. Thor feels more awake than he has in the last week – and this lawyer seems to be as well.

‘Loki,’ greets Clint with a grin, and Loki settles down beside him in the plastic chair. Hogun, his partner, comes back with a coffee and starts questioning as Thor tries to read them both. Clint’s expression gives nothing away. A ‘resting face’ then – no evident stress in the relaxed mouth, the half-open eyes, the brows lining over top without being expectant. As for Loki – he seems perfectly at ease. He smiles pleasantly, his mouth spilling all the necessary words and loopholes

Loki fends them off with practiced ease and Thor becomes frustrated. Hogun’s pokerface stands until it’s 2:30 am and Thor convenes with him outside.

‘He’s not going to talk,’ sighs Hogun, crumpling the paper cup in his hand, eyebrows scrunched together. ‘Let’s take him up the road for a night’s sleep – we’ve got enough evidence to hold a case, right?’

Thor thinks on it – feeling the warmth of his body and seeming almost light-headed at the moment. He gives in to Hogun’s request mostly because he can’t seem to focus much as to why it’s a bad idea. It’s _annoying_. Thor runs a hand down his face, feeling the searing warmth, and waits until Hogun escorts Clint to the elevator.

The lawyer is still in the interrogation room – Thor can only see him through the square window in the door. Loki flips through the manila folder idly, his eyes scanning rapidly over the text and observing the pictures. Thor can close his eyes and see it all burned into the back of his retinas – he’s been over it way too many times. Clint better fess up or –

That’s when the pre-heat ends and the heat _hits_.

There is a small rush of wetness in his pants as he feels his hole clench and unclench to spread the slick. Thor muffles a gasp against his knuckles, teeth sinking into the skin as he remembers through the hazy fog of the last 36 hours that he hadn’t gone _home_. He had slept at the office or at Hogun’s or Sif’s place and didn’t take his pills.

Instinctively, Thor takes in his surroundings. The third floor is deserted at this hour. Calls are dying down. Detectives are gone and night-duty cops are two floors below. Thor should just go, check in his OT, and drive home where he will take the next three days off and _take care of this_. But first – the lawyer and his jacket were in the interrogation room.

Thor ducks back into the room, his mouth going dry as the heat takes his body full-force. Loki has packed up and is ready to slide on his blazer when he looks up, his green eyes very, very bright in the low light of the room. ‘And here I chalked you up as a beta,’ he says, voice low. Thor freezes before leveling what he hopes is stern, flat stare at the lawyer, but the answering pheromones quell any response he might have had.

Loki straightens, dropping the blazer back on the chair. He is predatory and careful – the way his fingers pluck at his tie and loosen it, undoing the knot, smoothing it into a long cord of silk and dropping it on the blazer. ‘The drive home will be torture, detective Odinson,’ he says smoothly, as if this is also an everyday offer of a lawyer, ‘I’ll take off the edge.’

Thor can’t breathe, can’t think, can’t focus. His nose is flooding with Loki’s smell. It’s a familiar smell – something he’s been trained to identify from the police academy and even out on the field – the lust of a beta gearing up in response to a heat nearby. Except Loki’s scent is sharper, headier.

‘I’m different, you see,’ continues Loki, who undoes the top three buttons of his shirt still speaking with his calm, cool demeanour, ‘can you smell it?’

‘Smell what?’ asks Thor roughly, jaw clenched, his nose assaulted with the various pheromones, only increasing his heat and making him stay still rather than move, rather than _get out_. ‘I’m not going to fuck you.’

Loki is on his seventh button, just before his navel, and tilts his head. ‘Are you sure?’ The delta of exposed skin is pale and unmarred, showing lean muscle and only give a burst of more hormones in the air. ‘What’s a toy to the real thing, no, detective Odinson?’

The realization, like most things today, hits him late. The edge in the smell of Loki is not a beta response to Thor’s heat at all. It’s a domineering, sharp alpha scent. Thor had only smelt it once – remnants from the apartment of a female alpha who had knotted up her bitch for _days_ , letting him whine and struggle, coming weakly over and over again until the sheets were covered with alpha and omega semen. It was heavy. Hot. Like this.

Loki pulls the edges of his shirt from under the belt of his trousers to undo the rest of the buttons. He slips it off as casually as a simple sheer and lays it neatly onto his growing pile of clothes on the chair. Like this, Thor is assaulted with both scent and physical view of the alpha – well-built, slightly slender, long-fingered, deadly.

‘Well?’ Loki levels him with a flat, expectant stare. ‘Or did you plan to leave smelling as good as you do, your ass slick and hot for my cock, into the lower level of this building filled with betas and not expect to be at least slammed against the wall and – well – ravished?’ His gaze drops. Thor clenches his jaw – knowing very well that Loki was observing the line of his hard dick under his jeans.

Thor isn’t going to give in without a fight. Loki smiles – all sharp teeth and gleaming eyes. He toes off his leather shoes, clad in dark socks and trousers. There is already a tent where his cock is very much at half-mast – just from Thor’s scent.

‘You bastard,’ snaps Thor loudly, a hand on the back of the chair where the leather of his jacket is warming underneath his sweating palm, but Loki is standing in front of him – almost of equal height and smelling _goddamn good_.

‘Did you want me to take care of this, detective?’ sneers Loki, his mouth an ugly twist in the light, and Thor leans over to bite, to stake a claim, to leave a mark.

Loki’s lips are warm, hot, and Thor makes them bleed easy – biting down and deep. It has a tang of heat and metal, and Loki’s nails are claws raking over his skull as he forcibly angles Thor’s head upwards so Loki can suck the man’s bottom lip into his mouth.

Thor’s back hits the edge of the table, his legs spreading open, and the dirty grind of Loki’s hips against his own has him hissing into the open-mouthed kiss, pulling away to take a breath. One of his hands curls around the lawyer’s hip and the other one on his neck – but Thor’s head swims with heady, thick alpha smell and Loki is dragging is teeth across his jawline before Thor can stop him.

‘You’re going to look so good on my cock, detective,’ says Loki, voice low and reverberating down Thor’s spine. Thor pants, mouth pulled downwards in a half-assed frown as he drags his dick against Loki’s, a hand leaving Loki’s throat to grip the edge of the table and steady himself.

‘Bastard,’ he snarls as Loki’s fingers leave his skull, catching the hem of his shirt, dragging up against the grain of the blonde treasure trail dusting its way between navel and belt. Soon enough, the shirt is off and on the ground. The long fingers cup Thor’s heavy dick hidden under a layer of denim and shorts and he squeezes once. Thor’s head falls back, exposing the long line of his throat, a sign of submission if nothing else. ‘Fucking asshole.’

‘That’s the plan,’ says Loki easily, his mouth finding its way onto the bobbing Adam’s apple of Thor’s throat. Thor’s pupils are blown as Loki sucks a mark on it, teeth scraping over the skin, and he groans low in his throat.

Loki’s fingers are on his belt now – pulling at it urgently as his hips buck against Thor’s groin. Thor could come like this – rutting desperately against Loki’s own pressing dick. Over and over – the lawyer’s thigh shoved between Thor’s legs as he rubs his balls and cock again and again until he’s blowing his load in his pants like a fourteen year old boy.

‘Time to get the edge off,’ growls Loki, smelling the burst of Thor’s heat as it intensifies. His bite is sharp and vicious on Thor’s collarbone, the fingers pulling off the belt entirely and dropping it noisily onto the floor. Breathing deeply, Thor can smell the alpha on Loki and feels the urge to roll over and present himself like a good bitch aught. He shoves it down.

Soon, the jeans and shorts pool around Thor’s ankles. He kicks them off with his shoes and socks – finally naked. His cock stands up, leaking and flushed, the treasure trail spreading around in blonde curls. Loki drags his hand down the hair and grasps the base of Thor’s dick, pumping it once. ‘Occupy yourself,’ he says, eyes on Thor – pupils wide with only a ring of green in the light of the room.

Loki’s grip rescinds and Thor grasps his cock, jerking off into his fist as he feels the familiar tightening in his groin. The feel of his rough hand tight and hot against his cock makes him pant, voice increasing in pitch as his thumb catches the tip to spread the precome up and down his shaft.

Meanwhile, Loki undoes his pants and pushes them down, along with shorts and socks, standing naked and pale in between Thor’s legs. The alpha in him is evident in the line of his spine, the strength in the corded muscle of his limbs and torso. ‘My turn,’ he says, voice low, and slaps Thor’s grip on his own cock. With his mouth pressed in a thin line and both his hands gripping Thor’s hips, he shoves his thigh between the man’s legs and pulls Thor forward. Thor moans as his cock slaps wetly against the skin of Loki’s abdomen. ‘Fuck – fu- _uck_.’

Slowly, Loki is push-pulling his hips, making Thor rock his cock against him, his own thick alpha dick pressed against the fine hairs of Thor’s thigh. With a jerk, Thor’s hands are on Loki’s shoulders as he picks up the pace, trying to find his own orgasm while rutting desperately against him like this. He’s wet, leaking, hot and it feels so good – the heat of Loki’s body and delicious friction against the planes of his skin.

Loki’s hands leave his hips – one hand grabbing his ass and the other dragging the pads of his fingers around Thor’s flushed, wet hole. He can feel the slow tease of the first finger pressing against him – not _into_ him, not yet. Torn between pressing forward or shoving back, Thor tucks his forehead against Loki’s neck and inhales deeply, hips slowing their pace to feel each friction distinctly.

‘No, no,’ says Loki, ‘need you to come, detective, so I can get you loose,’ one finger slides in – two knuckles deep, and Thor bites the skin instead of moaning out loud, ‘and _sloppy_ for my cock.’ Now, second finger teases its way inside of Thor, stretching him open, using his slick to slide in home.

Loki stills his fingers after he manages to slide in the third digit – a pleasant burn working up Thor’s spine and making his mouth go dry. He rocks his hips experimentally – feeling the thickness of Loki’s hand but it’s not enough, never enough, screams his heat. He wants – he wants…

Swallowing down the thought entirely, Thor lifts his head, his hair plastered to his forehead and cheeks, his cock still hard and the heat of Loki’s own arousal pressed against his thigh. ‘What?’ he asks roughly. ‘That’s it?’ Loki meets his gaze, a flush on his cheeks, a half-grin on his mouth.

‘Do you know what you feel like, detective?’ he says, a moan caught in his voice, ‘hot and wet like this? Opening up for me – god, you want it, don’t you?’ He thrusts his fingers in and Thor hisses despite himself. ‘Want to be – ’

Thor kisses him shut, all tongue and filth, and Loki opens up with a breathy laugh. It’s wet and messy, tasting the remnants of cheap coffee and mint in Loki’s mouth. He licks deep, hot, and Loki meets him every spit-slick part of the way, tracing the edges of Thor’s teeth and slide of his tongue. The kiss becomes less distraction and hotter, heavier. Loki gives out the first moan and Thor is rocking his hips again as he sucks at the lawyer’s tongue.

The friction builds again and this time Loki is meeting each rock of hips with his own, rubbing his cock against the skin of Thor’s thigh as Thor does the same. There is a line of precome now – between the tip of Thor’s dick and Loki’s abdomen but neither seems to care as Thor fucks back on the fingers and forward against the wet skin.

Loki pulls back first, but Thor is grinning as he ruts, the skin of his balls rubbing deliciously against the other as the tip of cock catches over and over on the man’s stomach. ‘And you?’ asks Thor, ‘what do you want?’ Loki catches him in a kiss again – tongue curling upwards to trace against the roof of Thor’s mouth, his hips getting faster as his fingers crook and make Thor stutter his thrusts. He pulls back – but Thor won’t be undaunted. ‘You want this – don’t – _ha_ – you, _Loki_? My fucking omega come – _uhn_ – all over your skin, dripping over you?’

‘Just as much as you – _hah_ – want to be knotted up, _Thor_ ,’ shoots Loki, and the slick, sharp grin is back on his face as his fingers fuck into Thor on each backstroke, meeting his thrusts. ‘Want to be knotted up – _yeah_ – pumped full of come, leaking and - _fuck_ – messy and,’ he leans over, breath skittering over Thor’s ear, ‘ _hot_.’

Thor doesn’t stand a chance – heat spiking and the friction adding up, the thick stretch of Loki’s fingers in his hole as he shoves in and out of him. He comes, back arched, each pulse of semen punctuated with a sharp fuck from behind. He rides it out almost frantically, panting into Loki’s neck as his hips roll over again and again as his balls draw up and release. Loki’s stomach and thigh is covered in ropes of come by the time Thor is shivering back down from his high, post-orgasm in his veins, loosening the muscles of his body that have been strung tight for too long.

Loki slides his wet fingers out from Thor’s hole and gently nudges Thor to lay his back down on the table. The cold of the table feels good against his overheated skin and Loki is still hard and leaking but he occupies himself first with sliding his clean hand through the mess of omega come over his skin.

Thor is watching him through half-lidded eyes as Loki tentatively tastes it on the pad of his fingers. ‘Like it?’ he asks, more for curiosity than anything else. The lawyer eyes him – spread out before him, chest heaving and slick with sweat, asshole flushed and pink, ready to ease open for his cock – and smiles slowly.

‘Would you like to taste?’ and Loki is reaching over to meet Thor’s mouth with his own – pressing the come onto Thor’s tongue. It’s dirty and hot – Loki’s taste with the bitter tang of semen in Thor’s mouth as he drinks it all in and tries to get more. Sucking on Loki’s bottom lip, Thor almost doesn’t hear the sound of Loki stroking his cock – the wet sound of slick and precome on the skin.

Pulling away, Loki slides his hands down Thor’s sides, holding his hips, ‘turn around.’

Thor feels the shiver of anticipation crawl up his spine. He knew what was coming now and his heat was calling for it – happily and desperately, releasing more slick and a heady scent that made Loki’s nose flare. Slowly, Thor stands up, meeting the man’s gaze without relenting and turns around. Flattening his palms against the table, he shoves his ass back, feet planted firmly against the ground.

A hand trails down his spine and a hum of approval echoes through the room. ‘You’re going to look so good, Thor,’ and Thor’s eyes go wide at the feel of the tip of Loki’s cock against his hole. Slowly, Loki eases the tip of his dick into him – loose and pliant post-orgasm. It feels thicker than it looks and Thor is already breathing heavily, feeling the stretch and burn and _goodness_ of being filled like this.

An eternity later, Loki is balls-deep and unmoving. His fingers skirt over the vertebrae in Thor’s spine and down his sides, determined to send shoots of heat through every piece of skin but never coming close to stopping, taking a _grip_ and _fucking in_ like Thor wants. By now, Thor is leaking, and his cock is coming back to attention, struggling to half-mast at the feel of being full and hot with alpha cock and surrounded in alpha pheromones.

‘Loki,’ growls Thor, hole clenching just to feel Loki’s fingers stutter and scratch down his skin in retaliation. ‘Do it. _Fuck me_.’

‘A moment, Thor,’ says Loki and his voice is ragged, rough. Thor can’t see him – staring at the blank, slate grey wall of the room in front of him and the metal of the table. There is something in his scent – it becomes heavier, sharper, and Loki’s mouth is skimming over where his fingers had been – near Thor’s shoulders, the back of his neck.

‘I’m going to fuck you now, Thor,’ pants Loki into his ear, ‘like the bitch you are.’ Thor’s cock gives an involuntary twitch, and he clenches his hole once more around the thick heat of the other’s dick inside of him.

Loki reams Thor against the table, hips pulling out to pop the tip of his cock out before slamming back in and making Thor arch, eyes blown and mouth open, spit-slick lips parted without a word or breath. It’s fucking _brutal_ from the get-go – as if Loki has lost any restraint in his body and all Thor can do is pant against the table, mouth open and gasping, his asshole strained open to welcome the thick cock slamming into him over and over again.

‘Oh god, oh god, oh god – ’ is the litany that escapes Thor’s throat before he can stop himself, feeling the skin of his stomach rubbing against the table as each thrust has him heaving forward and pulling back. Despite Thor’s size, Loki’s wiry muscle and the tight, tight grip on Thor’s hips has him playing to the tune of Loki’s dick – getting fucked the way the _alpha_ wants.

‘Fuck,’ he hears Loki say, ‘so fucking _good_ – god – gonna knot you _up_ – ’ and Thor whines for it – his brain now white noise and all hormones. His ass is burning, his hole stretched open, the burn up his spine as his skin has been pulled too tight over his body. Loki’s cock is relentless inside of him – ruining him inside-out until even Thor’s muttered exclamations has been reduced to, ‘do it do it do _it_ – ’

Alphas don’t come that fast, but omegas certainly do. When Loki growls out a, ‘come, you bitch,’ Thor is hard-pressed to resist. His sweating palm finds his leaking cock, now straining, a flushed curve towards his abdomen, and his thumb pulls down his foreskin, pressing his callouses over the slick nerve-endings of the head. It’s enough for now – enough for Thor’s balls to tighten and his hole to flutter around Loki’s length, making the man dig his nails harshly into the skin underneath, and oh fuck oh fuck oh _fuck_ –

Loki’s mouth is right at the base of Thor’s neck and his teeth are dragging red lines down his shoulder as Thor comes and comes and _comes_ over the table – the heat getting his nerve-endings all fired-up and leaving him shivering and panting from the overload. The heat and thickness of Loki’s cock is still shoved right into him and Loki’s fucking him through his orgasm so goddamn _roughly_ that Thor’s sure he’s gonna have some sort of table burn on his cheek as he’s slammed into over and over.

‘Oh shit, shit, Loki, shit,’ blurts Thor when his hole clenches down one last time around the cock moving in and out of him and feels the swell that wasn’t there previous. His chest tightens in anticipation because it’s coming – Loki is gonna knot him the fuck up – and he can’t even stop it, he just wants it, his brain telling him to spread his legs real good cause this is going to plug him up and leave him begging for another round an hour later.

‘Yes, that’s right,’ hisses Loki against his ear when he feels Thor arch - get his ass up and clear to get knotted. Loki’s front is draped over Thor’s spine as his hips begin short, rhythmic thrusts that bucks Thor up against the table each time with the force of it, the swell in his dick growing incrementally with time.

It’s an alpha knot – gonna be big and leave Thor’s hole flushed open to get fucked later, coated with slick, the pheromones of his heat leaking out of him like the way Loki’s come is going to slip from his ass and down his thighs. ‘Give it to me, you fuck,’ growls out Thor – because he’s not gonna sound as subservient as his body is, not gonna give Loki the pleasure of breaking him in one round.

Loki’s laugh reverberates over him and his mouth sucks a mark on Thor’s shoulder – the skin all pert and red, not enough to be a true mark though. ‘Gonna fill you up so fucking good,’ promises Loki in a breath, and his knot swells up some more in Thor, the thrusts losing rhythm altogether as if Loki is just focusing on trying to get as deep as he can.

One, two, three thrusts later and Thor doesn’t have any breath left to gasp when Loki comes with a loud groan, pumping warm, warm semen right up into Thor’s slick hole. Betas usually finish pouring their come quickly, knows Thor, but an alpha – or perhaps it is specifically Loki – takes his sweet time letting a minute pass as he rolls his hips against Thor’s ass, cock twitching with sporadic bursts of initial come. It’ll be less as they continue, but it’s already threatening to leak out from this round alone, and Thor presses his forehead to the table, hips moving to take it all in and feel the knot inside of him.

‘Such a good fucking bitch,’ murmurs Loki, licking a stripe up Thor’s vertebrae, ‘can you feel my knot and come inside of you, detective? That’s all for you.’ Shivering still, hole tight around the swell of the other’s cock, Thor takes a few breaths before he can reply, ‘come home with me.’

Thor can feel Loki freeze, hips stilling though Thor continues rolling up against the cock, eyes closed to focus on the heavy, hot heat inside of him. Finally, ‘how long is your heat?’

‘Three – _hn_ – days,’ says Thor as Loki’s cock pumps another burst of come into him.

‘Never got knotted up by alpha cock, have you?’ laughs the man quietly, his hands moving from Thor’s hips to his sides, sliding over the sweat-slick skin. ‘Alright. I’ll fuck you through it for three days.’ One of his hands find Thor’s cock at half-mast, pumping at the oversensitive length and making Thor keen, biting into his knuckle. ‘I’ll knot you up so good every day, you’ll just eat and sleep and sit on my cock, you’ll be fucking delirious with it, detective, I promise.’

‘How about – _shit_ – dinner too, asshole?’ says Thor, trying to bat off Loki’s hand from his cock, and Loki pauses again before burying his face in the crook of the man’s neck and shoulder and laughing again.

Thor clenches his ass and the laughter dies out to a long, low moan, pressed onto his skin by a wet mouth as Loki resumes rocking his hips, pumping him with come every few minutes. Slowly, Loki’s tugging him upwards and they’re – somehow – staggering sideways, off the table, until Loki hits the wall and slides down, bringing Thor with him as the sit down on the cold floor, Thor’s back pressed against Loki’s front as they wait for the knot to swell down.

The room smells obscenely like sex and heat at this point and Thor is thankful there aren’t video cameras inside interrogation rooms, only viewing windows on the outside. He throws his head back, leaning against Loki’s neck, moving his hips slowly with the man behind him. Loki’s hands brush lightly over his thighs and abdomen, avoiding his cock, which is slowly rising once more.

‘I want you to come again on my cock,’ says Loki against Thor’s hair, and all the man can do is nod weakly as the long, tapered fingers of the lawyer are playing with his balls, rolling them gently and making pearls of precome arise from the tip of Thor’s cock.

Thor is too exhausted at his point to stop Loki from brushing his skin lightly along the length of Thor’s dick, not stroking it as much as tickling it. Thor can feel his skin draw tight with arousal again, and he takes shaky breaths, preparing for when Loki wraps his hand around his cock.

Eventually, when Thor’s cock is slick with precome by now, Loki takes a hold and strokes, making Thor sob for a short, stuttered moment. At this point, it’s no use keeping it in his throat, and as Loki strips his cock with remnants of his own come, Thor is rocking his hips forward and back as much as the knot will allow.

‘Yeah, that’s right,’ encourages Loki in a murmur, his voice a touch softer, but Thor’s not paying attention to him – only to the feel of a knot up inside of him, filling him with come, and Loki’s hot hand on his cock, ready to get him to orgasm for the third time in the night. Loki’s strokes are firm and repetitive, the edges of his fingers just catching onto the head of Thor’s cock before sliding all the way back down to the base, and Thor’s shivering and panting, letting it build up in front of him as he watches someone else jack him off.

‘Fuck, fuck, Loki, gonna, fuck,’ gasps Thor as orgasm draws near, sliding up from his spine and becoming so tight that it’s almost painful, and Loki tightens his hand, stroking him once, twice, then pressing the pad of his thumb against Thor’s leaking slit – which is the last straw. Thor comes in a fucked out breath, his semen weak and dribbles over Loki’s fingers in pale comparison to the first orgasm earlier.

The knot seems to have swelled down though Loki still swears as Thor clenches and unclenches around him as his orgasm passes through him. Finally, with both of them trying to catch their breaths, Loki lifts his fingers and Thor thinks that he wants Thor to lick off his own come. Instead, Loki cranes his neck forward, cheek brushing against Thor’s own, and presses his semen-stained fingers to his mouth.

Thor grins, ‘knew a big, mighty alpha wanted omega come all over him.’ Loki doesn’t reply – just licks it off slowly, as if savouring it. After a moment, Loki glances up at him, tongue flicking to the corners of his mouth to get the remnants of it. ‘Do you want my cock or not?’

‘You can’t threaten me with your dick,’ laughs the other, and it’s as if the cracks in Loki’s put-together-lawyer façade that have been building up finally shatter and Loki’s face transforms into a scowling, snarking man with his knot up Thor’s ass, cheeks flushed with exertion, mouth wet with come and spit, hair mussed from the fucking.

‘I can do whatever I wish, Thor – and you don’t seem to mind being knotted up like a bitch, might I remind.’

‘Feels good,’ shrugs Thor with a smile, clenching his hole and watching as Loki’s eyes flutter with the spike of pleasure that bolts up his spine, ‘don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time to drink from my dick for the next three days.’

‘So crude,’ murmurs Loki, propping his chin onto Thor’s shoulder, but he doesn’t stop rocking his hips minutely against Thor’s ass, feeling the slick and semen that the knot has plugged up all inside of him. It takes half an hour, in which Thor catnaps against Loki’s warmth, before Loki can slide his cock out of him. It’s a goddamn mess – the spunk and slick slide all down Thor’s thighs and coat Loki’s length, but they manage to dress, no matter how uncomfortable, and exit the interrogation room.

Thor leaves the door open to let the room air out and Loki admits to taking a cab, so they take the fire-escape to get to the parking lot behind the station and head back to Thor’s apartment in Thor’s car.

After which, Loki fucks him on the couch, fucks him against the refrigerator, fucks him in the tub, fucks him in the bedroom and fucks him, over and over again, against every wall of the apartment for three days until Thor is a sweat-slick, semen-splattered, very much satisfied omega whose hole is going to be stretched open for the rest of the week.

They go out to dinner on the fourth night, and Loki asks if Thor puts out on the first date.

-

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing knotting!fic. I have a couple regrets, gonna be honest. I do hope it was enjoyable, if completely filthy, though! :D thank you for reading~
> 
> x-posted to [tumblr](http://alighterwithlove.tumblr.com/post/45075236207/candy-shop-nc-17-thor-loki).
> 
> sequel here: [Already Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/799766)


End file.
